daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Johnson
Steven Earl "Patch" Johnson is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. He has been portrayed by Stephen Nichols from June 13, 1985, to October 23, 1990, from June 9, 2006, to February 17, 2009, and again on August 28, 2015, to August 31, 2018. On June 27, 2018 it was announced that Stephen Nichols would be leaving the show due to unsuccessful contract negotiations. His last air date was August 31, 2018. On April 30, 2019 it was announced that Stephen Nichols will return to Days Of Our Lives as Steve. He will first appear sometime in the fall. Storylines |-|1985-90= Steve served in the Merchant Marine with Bo Brady and they were good friends until they both fell for a woman named Britta. They competed for her, sometimes violently, and went along with her when she asked them to get tattoos. They didn't know that the tattoos were a code for secret bonds she was hiding. As the competition accelerated, Bo and Steve got in a knife fight which ended with Steve losing his eye. They split up and Steve returned to Salem to work for Victor Kiriakis under the alias of Patch. His first known mission was when Savannah Wilder deployed him to kill Bo and Theo, and make a drug deal, which was busted by Hope Brady. He was Next ordered to get a piece of film from Kimberly Brady, but the film found its way to Melissa and Pete Jannings who promptly went on the run when they figured out how dangerous it was. Bo and Hope Brady went off in pursuit, sure that the film would give them the evidence they needed to convict Kiriakis for his crimes. Although Victor, Steve, and Savannah were all arrested, they managed to get free thanks to Victor's blackmailing Larry Welch to taking the blame. Steve's next project went even worse. He held a mysterious man covered in bandages and planned to sell him to Victor. The plan fell through when the man escaped. Things got even uglier for him when Britta walked back into his life. Although they began seeing each other, she wound up injured after someone tried to shoot him and shot her in the crossfire. Once she recovered, she walked out. This left him with the chance to meet and fall in love with Kayla Brady. After they have not hooked up, he began having disturbing memories and became increasingly distant from her. He soon found himself enmeshed in a host of problems. After he discovered that his sister Adrienne Johnson killed their father in self-defense, he decided to shield her and take the blame. All the while she had blocked the incident from her mind, but as the memories returned, she confessed just before he could be sentenced for the crime. Next, Steve got mixed up with Harper Deveraux, helping him to fake his death so that he could escape while battling with Steve's old boss Victor. Learning of the plot, Victor had the blanks in Steve's gun changed for live ones and Harper ended up in a coma after being shot by Steve. Grabbing Kayla, Steve went on the run only to be cleared of the charges while he was away. When he returned to Salem with Kayla, things would take an unexpected turn. He and his sister had recently discovered that Jack Deveraux was their long lost brother. Because Jack was dying at the time they didn't bother him with this fact. At the same time, Kayla became Jack's nurse and he fell madly in love with her. Seeing this, Steve started to push her away so that she could spend her time with Jack and make him happy. This proved effective and Jack married Kayla, but the plan quickly collapsed after that. Steve had discovered that Harper was poisoning Kayla so he kidnapped her to save her life. Although she was already ill, she refused to believe him and ran. This was enough to spark things up between them, however, and they began an affair which they tried to shield from Jack. The affair was publicly exposed in the newspaper. Jack was crushed, raped Kayla and had Steve beaten. Steve went after him and wound up pushing him off a roof. The fall resulted in severe injuries and Jack needed a kidney transplant to live. Since Steve, as his brother, was a match, he agreed to give up a kidney for him, though only at his mother's prompting. The nightmare wasn't over for Kayla though. Harper was on the loose and he kidnapped her and Kimberly when they realized that he was the Riverfront Knifer. Steve saved them, but Kayla was injured in the fallout and suffered from deafness and loss of speech. After a successful surgery, she could hear again and Steve asked her to marry him. They did and her speech returned just in time for her to say 'I do.' The happy couple went off to the Orient for their honeymoon. There they encountered a deaf boy named Benjy Hawk. They returned to Salem with the child but his mother soon came after them. She told them that his father was a nasty man but let them look out for him, hoping that they could protect him. She was found dead soon after. The mysterious father turned out to be the nefarious Stefano DiMera but, to ease their burden, Benjy's grandfather, Orion, arrived to take him away to live in secrecy. Danger ended up coming at Steve and Kayla from another source soon after. Harper had escaped prison and kidnapped her once again, but Steve managed to save her and put Harper back in prison. The next year, Steve became mixed up with Nick Corelli after he found his severely burned body. Steve hid Nick while he recovered and had to bring Kayla into the fold to help out. When Nick was sufficiently recovered, he left them but his bad luck followed him. Steve would have to come to his rescue when he needed help trying to get rid of Eddie who was trying to steal his secret fortune. When Eddie was shot in a standoff, Nick gave Steve and Kayla his mansion as a token of his thanks. Later that year, Steve joined the ISA and was sent to track an arsonist who had been torching black churches in the south. His investigation brought him to Saul Taylor's revivalist camp, which just happened to be set up right outside Salem. After undergoing some facial surgery and getting a glass eye, he infiltrated the group under the alias of Brother Daniel Lucas. He soon discovered that Taylor was using the camp as a front for stolen goods and that he was behind many of the bombings which included an explosion that killed his best friend's parents. The investigation ended when Taylor's partner shot him and then went off a cliff during a fight. Returning to focus his attention on Kayla, Steve found that she was expecting a child. Their happiness was complicated by the arrival of Marina Toscano, who claimed to be Steve's wife. While he had indeed married her, he had thought her long since dead, confessing to Kayla that he believed that he'd killed her during a seaboard fight. Marina made it clear that she didn't want Steve back, she just needed his help getting a key that they'd thrown into the sea. Hoping for a quick divorce, he agreed to help her and went to Italy to get the key. While there, he had to fight off Kiriakis' henchmen when they tried to get the key from him. The fight left him with a broken glass eye. Meanwhile, in Salem, Kayla had had enough of Marina putting her husband and family in danger and the pair got in a fight. Later, Marina turned up dead and Kayla became a key suspect. To make things worse, Kiriakis kidnapped her in a bid to get the key. She was released when Isabella gave the key to Victor. The couple then rushed to get married before she gave birth and she was arrested for Marina's murder during the wedding. Ava stood trial, thanks largely to doctored evidence that Kiriakis had sent to John Black. She was convicted and gave Steve and Ava newborn daughter, Stephanie Johnson, to raise. He hired, Kayla Brady, who, unfortunately, turned out to be quite crazy and kidnapped the child when she escaped from Salem hospital .with Steve and Ava baby girls went in pursuit of her, tracking her to Australia where they were lucky enough to find Bo and Hope who helped them track her down. After getting Stephanie back, they had the additional good news that Kayla had been cleared of the murder conviction and they all returned to Salem. Unfortunately, Harper Deveraux wasn't finished with the couple and escaped from prison once again for revenge. Harper tried to shoot Steve while he and Ava were married, but his son, Jack, learning of the plot, stopped him and pushed him from the bell tower from which he took aim. After he plummeted to his death, the wedding continued. Now Steve decided to turn over another leaf in his life and become a police officer. While out on patrol one night, he investigated a boat where he discovered a card from Lawrence Alamain. The boat then promptly blew up and left him severely injured. He went into a coma but recovered. Fearing what he knew, Lawrence had Steve's IV poisoned. When Steve died, Lawrence then had his casket switched before it could be buried and rushed Steve's body off. |-|2006-2014= Sixteen years later, Steve reappeared suffering from severe amnesia and calling himself Nick. He was discovered by Jack, who took him back to Salem, shocking Kayla by showing up at Jennifer Horton and Frankie Brady's wedding. He had no idea who she was, but she tried her best to make him remember. After the pair was attacked by a lethal biological agent, they recuperated in the hospital but her recovery was complicated by a reaction to the antidote. Steve faked his memories in a bid to help Kayla recover, giving her the confidence to get better. She soon realized that he'd been faking and distanced herself from him. From then on, he tried hard to take back the life that he'd lost and get her back. It took a lot of effort to convince her that he was his old self again, but they eventually reunited. The reunion was far from smooth, however. In Steve's absence from Salem, he was held by the DiMera's who tortured and brainwashed him into being one of their soldiers. As Steve began to realize this, he tried to resist and to kill the man who was controlling him: Stefano's son, EJ DiMera. This has proved difficult and EJ managed to force Steve into kidnapping John Black so that he could steal his kidney and in committing other illegal acts. Steve began pushing Kayla away to protect her and went in and out of mental hospitals where he was still at the mercy of EJ and his agents. Later, Steve helped Hope Brady get out of the DiMera house by telling Stefano DiMera that they were having an affair. Stefano believed it and let Steve and Hope leave. Steve has been involved in helping end the vendetta including assisting in faking Stefano's death, but when Andre killed Benjy, Steve lost control. He kidnapped Stefano and demanded Andre bring Roman Brady—who Andre had kidnapped—to the television stations where he was holding Stefano. Andre did as Steve said and released Roman. Realizing Steve was out of his mind with grief, Stefano dropped all charges against Steve for the kidnapping, doing so to honor Benjy's memory. Steve was then kidnapped by his old ex-wife Ava Vitali. Steve and Ava's baby boy, named Joe, was born prematurely. After Kayla survived being accidentally shot by Hope, she and Steve quietly left town. As of 2014, Steve has rejoined the ISA as an undercover agent, and Kayla has returned to Salem where she serves as a doctor. They are currently estranged. |-| 2015-18= In August 2015, Steve abruptly returned to Salem after Joey Johnson (now a teenager) showed up on his doorstep, having run away from his boarding school. He resigned from the ISA, rescued Bo from the clutches of an as-yet-unknown group who had captured and tortured Bo as a means of trying to find the secrets behind Dr. Salinas's miracle drug, and returned him to Salem in time to save Hope from a murderous Aiden Jennings. He is currently attempting to heal his relationship with Kayla Brady and his family, and has entered into a partnership with John Black, another ex-ISA agent, to start a new private investigation business, tentatively called "Black Patch". In January 12, 2016 Ava revealed to Steve that she had a son with him and that he was sold in the black-market by her father, Martino Vitali. The next day Steve told Kayla about his alleged son with Ava and on how he has considered in locating him for if the baby is truly his, he wants to make sure that he doesn't suffer a horrific childhood like he did. After Ava kidnaps Kayla, Steve is forced into working with Ava in finding her son. On February 8, it's revealed by the man who handled the adoption agency that Ava's son who was taken to that place died of pneumonia within weeks of being purchased. Ava's heart was broken and her life was shattered. The man left after offering his condolences. Steve coldly pointed out to a uncontrollably sobbed Ava, "Could have been mine...but maybe not. Either way, there's nothing tying us together now." Steve grabbed his stuff and exited the hotel room after adding that he never wanted to see Ava in Salem again. Ava sank to the floor in despair, clutching the photograph of her son against her chest as she continued weeping. In February, after having lost the only good thing she had in her life she no longer cared about her life or anyone's life for that matter, Ava returned to Salem to torment Steve and Kayla and their family. In February 26, 2016; sick of the manipulations and torments against his family, Joey, who was drunk smothered a drugged Ava in her hospital bed, killing her. Steve willingly implicated himself in the murder. He is later exonerated for the murder thanks to ISA fabricating a story that Ava's murder was constructed by them. Steve, Kayla and Joey went on to continue with their lives, even though Joey has to live with the fact that he killed a human being in cold blood. On March, the extent of Ava's madness was revealed to Steve and Kayla when they found a secret room filled with different amount of pictures and shrines of Steve and also a picture of Kayla with the words "Gone Forever" written in blood on it. The effects of Ava's death affected Joey throughout the year, it made him do a lot of bad decisions that ended him up in the hospital. In addition, when Joey's girl-friend Jade revealed to him that she was pregnant with his baby. He was fearful of becoming a father, but through Steve's fatherly advice and love he manned up and was finally past with what happened with Ava. On New Years Eve 2017; Joey and Jade lost their baby and he blamed himself for the miscarriage believing he deserved to lose his child after what he did to Ava last year, but in the end Steve and Kayla made him think otherwise. In March 8, Steve finds out from Raymond, the man he met in Jakarta last year that the baby he and Ava had is alive. Raymond tells him that a boy came to him looking for his biological parents. He went through his records and realized he was the baby Martino Vitali had given him. He has the birth certificate with Steve's name listed as the father. Raymond hasn't told the boy anything, since if he does, he'll be caught for illegally selling babies. Steve wanted to have a DNA test to confirm if the boy is his son. So Raymond told him that he is in Arizona and gave him his contact card to find him. On March 23, in Arizona, Steve and Kayla trace Tripp to a diner. When the owner arrives with their menus, they ask after an employee of his - Tripp Dalton. The owner snaps that he no longer works there. He thinks the kid was passing out free food to his buddies. They notice the man's black eye and he admits it has to do with Tripp. He goes and Steve appears crushed. Kayla keeps up his spirits as he is worried that Tripp maybe as troubled as Ava was. Suddenly, the owner starts yelling and Tripp appears. Steve's eye widens as Tripp yells at the owner for groping Celia, another worker, and demands the money he is owed. Steve steps in and tries to broker peace but winds up hitting the owner. Tripp thanks Steve and asks who he is. He informs him that he believes he is his father. They introduce themselves and tell him his mother Ava never told him she was pregnant. Steve tells him of how her father forced her to give Tripp up. Tripp asked more questions about his mother, as he wonders where she is. Steve promised to tell him everything after he comes with him back to Salem to have a DNA test done to prove that he is his father. Tripp agreed, and when the cops show up to arrest Tripp and Steve, Steve handled the situation. 'Crimes Committed' *Tried to kill Bo Brady and Theo Carver *Drug dealing *Stole a truck and smuggled Shawn Douglas Brady and Belle Black across the Canadian border *Kidnapped John Black and assisted in stealing his kidney (while brainwashed by the DiMeras) *Attempted to kill Shawn Douglas Brady (while brainwashed by the DiMeras) *Believed to have conspired to hide Harper Deveraux’s money *Took The Fall For Murdering Ava Vitali 2016 Maladies and Injuries *Abused by his father, Duke *Lost his eye *Presumed dead in an explosion *Kidnapped and brainwashed by the DiMera family 1990s-2000s *Injured in a plane crash 2008 *Kidnapped and held captive by Ava Vitali 2008 *Suffered minor injuries during a scuffle with Orpheus 2016 *Went Blind as a result of prolonged poisoning by John Black 2018 Gallery Steve Johnson.jpg Bo and Steve.jpeg SteveKayla_DAYS.png CYyH3EQVAAA1Sca.jpg Orpheus-steve-gun-struggle-days-hw.jpg Couples-days-of-our-lives-26457747-444-304.jpg SteveSeesTripp.gif Steve confronts Anjelica.JPG John & Steve.JPG Kayla Shane Steve Rafe.JPG 49660030 2271935282818667 2264946824542420992 o.jpg DpHl0mjUcAAFQuE.jpg Category:Males Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Johnson Family Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Rape victims Category:Love Interests of Kayla Brady